


Red Light Special

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Richonne Lemon Shots [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Birthday Presents, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Gen, Interracial Relationship, Massage, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, Short One Shot, Shyness, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie Greene arranges an unconventional birthday present for her beautiful, yet reclusive - workaholic friend Michonne Wright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darknessstartstorise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessstartstorise/gifts), [tinywhispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinywhispers/gifts), [buns1974](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buns1974/gifts), [SupernaturalStac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/gifts), [ANewHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANewHope/gifts), [Miss_Pleezah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Pleezah/gifts), [Aevyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevyn/gifts), [BangableHott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangableHott/gifts), [Eamessilvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamessilvertongue/gifts), [luckywabbit651](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywabbit651/gifts), [Star_V88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_V88/gifts), [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts), [Sgafan1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/gifts), [textualhealing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/textualhealing/gifts).



 

 

 

 

The day could not get any shitter. I thought to myself as my bastard client Phillip Blake screamed at me through the phone.

"I'll see to it, Mr. Blake."

Although my voice sounded confident on the outside, I cringed inside like a mouse to a snake. After he hangs up in my face, I slam the phone on the receiver and massage my aching temples. I was already behind on my daily task. I'd spent most of my morning explaining to my very rich and aloof client that as his lawyer, some of the processes he requested were in direct violation of a strict code of ethics that I swore to adhere or face possible disbarment. I explained to him how the litigations process worked and assured him that I would be at his side during any and all interrogations.

My cell phone abruptly rang, as I reached for the device, I accidentally knocked over my cold cup of coffee.

"Shit." I snapped, quickly swiping away my client's wet file, I grabbed my cellular just before it got soaked too.

"Hello," I growled into my phone.

"Well don't you sound pleasant?" My free-spirited friend's voice chirped on the other end.

"Sorry M-G, today hasn't been going so great." I sighed heavily. I love my best friend of 15 years Maggie Greene, but the girl has no idea how hard it is to be me.

"That's because you work too much Chonne." She responded boldly, "You never take a day off…or go on vacation…I'd be a hot mess if I didn't take a break sometime."

"There is no break when you do what I do."

"Oh yes there is." Her voice was full of enthusiasm. "It is your birthday and you need to enjoy it. Come have a happy hour drink with me." She giggled mischievously, "I have a surprise for you."

I sighed again; I'd forgotten my own birthday. Still, I have legal files to prepare tonight. But Goddamn…It's MY birthday for crying out loud! And M-G is right, I deserve a break… I'll just make it a very brief one.

"Fine," I relented, "I'll see you at Lew's Bar for happy hour."

Maggie let out an excited squeal and hung up.

I chuckled and got back to work.

* * *

**Several Hours Later…**

At our favorite casual dive, we ordered the usual refreshing Mojitos, mouthwatering prosciutto, lobster bites and Queso Dip.

Not a second after the waiter leaves, we began discussing the latest gossip about our friends and peers. Maggie works for an investment firm and she seems to know a copious amount of scandalous dirt on all her coworker's personal lives.

"Shane and Lori have only been married for two years and he's already screwing around with Andrea."

I didn't know Shane or Lori, but Andrea Harrison and I worked on a discrimination case together a few years ago.

Without warning a few waiters, waitresses and the owner Henry Lew approached our table with an enormous chocolate cupcake, adorned with a single red candle.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MICHONNE- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!'

They all sang loud (Maggie was the loudest) and off key and after thoroughly embarrassing me, I graciously thanked them all. And about two hours and several cocktails later, I am ready to go.

"I gotta get back to the office." I cheerfully inform my friend.

"Oh no you don't Miss-Work-Too-Damn-Much, She perched forward in her seat. "I haven't given you your surprise yet." I was confused, I'd gotten the serenade, she'd already paid for our food and drinks; I figured we were done.

"Here." She waved a red envelope in my face. "Your appointment is at 7:00, and then you can go back to the office and work yourself to death." There was an unmistakable look of mischief in her eyes. Back in college, when Maggie peered at me like that, debauchery was soon to follow. My eyebrows lifted in scrutiny as I appraise the red envelope that says Gemini Massage in bold letters.

"Really Maggie..?"

She nodded matter-of-factly, gave me a hug and doing her best Dave Chappell/Rick James impersonation, she uttered, "Enjoy yo-self."

 

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

I take a deep breath and push open the door, peering cautiously in the lobby. My exhalation flows slowly past my tinted red lips as I take in the soothing décor. Adorned fixtures and tapestry of cerise and gold, the scent of potpourri and candles, the sounds of trickling water in a large fish tank all meet my senses.

The place checked out online, nice website, lots of good reviews, and the two proprietors even have their pictures up. Just as I recall the images, my rumination was broken as I hear the sounds of someone approaching on the opposite end of the lobby.

Two fine looking men emerge from behind the door. And then I realize, their online picture did not do them justice.

They are both insanely gorgeous in person!

A sinful duo of chiseled features, tan skin, dark hair and stunning cerulean eyes...

That is where their similarities end.

"Hi, you must be Michonne Wright." The one who introduced himself as Rick had a sweet southern drawl. He's cleanly shaven; his head is full of dark unruly curls. And he appraised me with the most tasteful dirty smirk on his kissable lips.

Unable to catch my words, I nod dumbly, my big brown eyes hungrily drinking them both in.

"Nice to meet you Michonne," The other man's voice is fervently raspy, he introduced himself as Daryl. His hair is straight, falling sexily over his brow, ear, and the nape of his neck. He has just enough facial scruff to give him the classic bad-boy look.

They both approach me to shake my hand. I quickly shove my phone in my purse. Extending both of my hands to theirs, I smile coyly, my hand firming up a little at their warm, strong grips, and I engage more fully in the moment.

"I-I never had a sensual massage before," I admit in all honesty.

"That's perfectly fine Michonne, we'll take good care of you, and you can end the session at any time." Rick drawled, as he caresses my bare forearm with his free hand, leaving every little hair standing up. And I do my best not to let out a moan as my belly flutters. I haven't been touch by a man in a very long time.

My words are still lost, so I simply hand Rick the red envelope, causing them to smile.

"Are you ready to begin?" Daryl asked and after I take a deep breath, I look into his piercing blue eyes.

My brow knitted for a moment, I wondered if we would be doing this right here in the lobby. Rick chuckled and gestured towards the door he and Daryl had emerged from.

Daryl pats my hand but does not pull me forward, giving me the choice to stay where I am or go further. With as much courage as I could muster, I nod yet again and walk forward with the both of them.

I'm led to a room that is furnished with opulent colors, even more so than in the lobby; onyx, deep violets, and crimsons, with accents of brass. Daryl lights red candles on the wall-mounted shelves while Rick hands me a cloth bundle. I'm unable to register what Rick gave me, I'm not looking at either man. All I can focus on is the bed covered in a crimson duvet in the center of the room. The bed is enormous, clearly big enough for three people. My cheeks feel as if they are set on fire and I hug the bundle of cloth close to my heated chest. Trying to relax, I let out a breath slowly and peer at the bundle in my arms. It's a bathrobe, and I look up at Rick who is patiently waiting for me.

"There is a bathroom where you can shower and if you want to make yourself more comfortable. When you are ready, come back and sit in the center of the bed wearing only the robe." He smiles that sensual smile then leads me to the bathroom door. The entire time Daryl continued to prepare the room with candles, scented oils, and mood music. I close the door and let out a shaky breath. I'm not really scared, I have keen street smarts and if I felt any sense of danger, I would have high-tailed it long ago.

It's just that I've never done anything like this before and that fact alone excites me. I stand by the sink I slowly slide my right hand into my slacks and underwear feeling between my thighs…

Oh My! I'm already so wet. They haven't even touched me. How did they do that? I usually take a while to get like this.

I'm so tempted to get myself off just to relax, but I contest the urge.

Maggie paid those two hot guys to relax me, so I might as well let them do it.

I take off my designer heels, and strip, folding my Armani suit neatly on the shelf. I take a quick shower, towel dry and slip on the plush white bathrobe.

I step out of the bathroom feeling like a new and calm person.

Both Rick and Daryl are shirtless; their bodies are fit, smooth, with muscles sliding smoothly beneath their golden tans.

My god!

I sit down in the center of the lush bed with my legs crossed upon the crimson satin sheets. I shyly tug at my bathrobe, coyly trying to cover as much of my petite frame as possible.

Daryl stands at the foot of the bed and smiles his wolfish smile at me. "Very good Michonne," He murmurs lustfully. "We'll begin now."

I nod.

Rick's voice chimes in like velvet, and I turn my head to him. "I'm going to sit behind you now." Before I can react, he slips onto the bed behind me as his hands slowly massage my shoulders.

Oh goddamn, he's fucking good. I shudder with relief as his hands help work out my tension. The contact felt absolutely spellbinding, and my center instantly moistened. Daryl slips onto the bed in front of me and through heavily lidded eyes I gaze up at him as he settles onto his knees as well. He just watches me as my breath catches and the clutch of my hand at my robe loosens. I can feel the warm terrycloth slipping down my right shoulder, but I didn't care. With each glide of Rick's hand in tandem along the nape of my neck I arch my back a little more, my eyes threatened to close. But they can't close all the way; I refused to take my eyes off of Daryl's heated gaze. His calm slow breath is contagious, soon my own pulse is calm, and my respiration is slower, steady.

"Good Michonne." Rick purrs in my ear. Their touching me all over, I'm pleasantly trapped in the biological rhythm of their touches. The contact is perfectly aligned with my breathing and heartbeat. Daryl's gentle fingertips press to the spot on my forehead between my eyebrows and the contact makes my eyes close, it feels positively electric. His touch prevents my brow from furrowing and all the muscles in my face go lax. My robe slips further down my back and I wonder comfortably why being exposed in front of two strangers is not bothering me.

"Are you feeling relaxed Michonne?" I nod as Rick's soothing baritone flows into my ears, his fingertips sliding slow circles at the soft skin beneath my ears on each side. I lean back more heavily on Rick's body and he himself leans back to support me as I slowly recline, my bare shoulder blades against his chest.

The bathrobe slips away exposing my breast, but I don't care. I feel like I've melted into Rick's warm body and Daryl's attentive caresses feel so good. My arms are draped loosely by my hips as Daryl's hands slide up and down my stomach to my hips, the belt of my robe is undone that slight tightness and restriction removed so he can guide my legs to stretch out. Skilled hands massage my thighs and calves and all the while they both take turns speaking to me in calm, gentle, relaxing voices; causing my libido to do jumping jacks.

"Your body is so soft, Michonne." Rick crooned.

"Thank you."

"Are you enjoying my touch Michonne?" Daryl rasped.

"Yes." My voice is breathy and barely there when I ask them both for more.

Daryl's lips press against my neck and it feels like golden fire, my lips parting in a soft sigh.

I'm pleasantly ensnared in the rhythmic motions of both men.

My eyes set onto Rick's stunning gaze and I lose myself in them. His eyes devour me, memorized by my reaction to him he swoops down stealing my lips in a lust-filled kiss.

And I kissed him back with a passion I didn't know I had.

Daryl gently shifts my foot, pushing my leg towards me to bend it at the knee. My heart hammers freely in my chest and for once it doesn't feel like a heavy weight is on it.

Daryl's voice is smooth and steady. "Open your legs for me Michonne." His melodic voice commanded and I positively submitted to him. His soft lips start at my breast and trail down my stomach, until he's feverishly kissing my quivering thighs. He growled as the taste of me exploded on his tongue. I swallow, arching my back slightly. I watch through blurry eyes as Daryl licks and kisses my inner thighs, his dark hair falling over his eyes. Daryl's elegant mouth dips down to suckle my swollen bundle of nerves.

My body is no longer my own, I'm apart of them and them of me. I flush hotly, my moistened flesh shudders with need.

I should feel like a slut offering myself to two men, two strangers, I don't even know. But I don't care. I want them both. If I could spend the rest of my life being their lover, I would want for nothing more.

Rick's fingers dip down between my thighs, and groans at his discovery. I'm soaking wet and the feeling of my hot wet pussy engulfs his senses. I can feel his erection pressed hard against me.

And we all fall into the abyss of passion, devouring each other in the most carnal manner.

I'm free and I love this feeling. I'm loving my body and this glow in myself.

 

* * *

**One Hour Later…**

I feel buzzed and relaxed and just plain giddy. Everything has a lovely haze around it including myself as I smile in the mirror.

After another shower, twenty minutes later I'm fully dressed and ready to go back into the office to prepare my files for tomorrow's litigations.

As I enter the lobby I'm greeted once again by the sexy duo. Both are showered and fully dressed in fresh clean clothes.

"Thank you, both, so much." I smiled confidently.

"You're welcome…" They both chime in unison.

Rick's clean, firm fingers press a card down in the palm of my hand.

And I grasp the card eagerly.

"Michonne…" Rick began his expression for the first time looks unsure.

Daryl picks up the slack, pulling his card from his pocket. He too looks a little shy.

"Michonne…We'd like to see you again. For a date, if that's okay."

My entire face went taut as I positively beamed.

"I'll call you this weekend."

I told them as I pushed the door open and left.

This is the best birthday ever!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Red Light Special By TLC
> 
>  


End file.
